


Restless

by moonsins (powerdragonmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Good times all around, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, chlopaon, le paon!nathanael, technically part of the buzzkill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/moonsins
Summary: Chloe hadn't planned for an evening visit from Le Paon, her half-sworn enemy, half-sidepiece, especially not when un-transformed and at home. However when one thing leads to another, she finds herself quickly caught under his spell and not minding it one bit.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and old, was inspired by some amazing art. Complete porn without plot, but thought I would share anyways! Hope you enjoy!

Chloe gasped as his lips left hers, trying to catch her breath as he continued to trail kisses down her neck.

Her hands on his shoulders gripped onto his suit, running down his chest before pushing at his lapels. It wasn’t fair that she was there, lying beneath him in only her panties while he was completely covered, clad in his magical three piece suit. But when she pushed a hand up to rid him of his jacket, his gloved hand grabbed her wrist in retaliation, forcing it up above her head and against the bed. She shivered as the weight of him on top of her pressed against her bare skin.

His tongue ran up the space below her ear and she flinched at the whisper of his feather against her cheek. Surprisingly, however, it wasn’t itchy or rough, but as smooth and soft as silk. She closed her eyes, humming as he kissed patterns down to her collarbone. It felt too good, something she knew that she shouldn’t let happen but her willpower was too weak to stop this from happening. She wanted it. She wanted him. And it all felt amazing. With her other hand she reached up, fingers tangling in his hair, trying to tug him back to her lips.

With a growl, his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and biting. The sensation caught her off guard, the sting feeling almost too good. The scream that had instinctively built up in her lungs, came out as a broken moan. Her back arched off the bed sheets, pressing her even closer to him. She didn’t even realize her grip on his hair had loosened. Le Paon took advantage of her distraction, his free hand reaching for her hand in his hair, roughly taking it and placing it above her head with her other hand, leaving her totally under his control.

And for once she didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

Instead, Chloe let herself get lost under his touch, finding some odd sort of satisfaction in pushing against him and being pushed back. Her hands begged to hold him, to feel him…to take him as he was taking her right now. But his grip overpowered her half-hearted attempts at freedom. And with his lips running down her chest, she didn’t mind being held captive if but for a small moment in time.

The anticipation thrilled her. Her eyes watched him, following the bright purple of his suit and red of his hair as it contrasted against the white of her sheets. Even in the darkness, he was muted in shadow yet still vivid and kaleidoscopic. That’s all he was, a bright burst of colour, painting her world with one hand and tearing it apart with the other; brushing kiss after kiss against her, when just hours prior they had been trading blows and punches, chasing one another on the rooftops of Paris, enemies out to stop one another.

This was wrong, her head screamed at her as another moan left her lips. To be so vulnerable in front of her enemy…nevermind the fact that he didn’t know it was her that donned the mask. Her head swam, still unbelieving at how it had come to this; this moment where he felt at home, marking her with his touch and making her feel invincible, yet all consumed by him.

He stretched out over her, moving himself lower, with his hands running down her arms, releasing her wrists. However, as if immobilized by some unspoken command, her arms stayed where they were, too distracted as his tongue ran up the curve of her breast until he captured her nipple with his mouth. She groaned, her hands gripping the sheets, twisting and tangling them even further. Her skin tingled against his touch, lighting on fire where his gloved hand squeezed her, while simultaneously sparking electric as she felt a rising heat build up within her being.

His teeth grazed her breast as he released her nipple with a gentle suck. She shivered, each touch a new sensation, each caress something she knew should be forbidden but something that felt too good to say no too. Her hands pulled on the bed sheets, and she didn’t even care as she felt them give, slipping off the edges of the mattress and rumpling in a pile above her head.  

Strong hands gripped her hips as his tongue ran trails across her skin, following each kiss he had laid upon her. Chloe felt restless, squirming and begging for more. Her thighs pushed together, rubbing uselessly in hopes of relieving any of the built up tension inside her. Instead, the action seemed to catch Le Paon’s attention and he growled, pushing himself up on all fours above her, staring down at her with fiery eyes. She froze, out of breath and undone by his glare.

He shifted, one of his knees pushing between her two legs and knocking them apart, and Chloe groaned as he pushed his knee up against her panties. Her body reacted in a way she’d never experienced before. Something about it scared her, but her fear was even more overshadowed by her curiosity. Her hips moved out of need, out of want and she ground back against him, moaning at the pressure, gasping at the almost heightened pleasure of it all. Her eyes closed as she felt herself get wetter and wetter.

She felt his hands grasp hers again, holding on tight and squeezing. She squeezed back just as hard, blinking up at him to catch his eyes tracing every inch of her, following the patterns of marks he had left behind and smiling darkly as she swayed her hips, arched her back, and did whatever she could to move against him more. He seemed to revel in her movements, watching her with eyes that burned redder than his hair.

Finally, when she let out a groan of pleasure, his expression darkened, seeming to have had enough of simply watching her and ready to taste her once more.

His lips crashed against hers, rough and strong and intoxicating. Chloe could do nothing more than moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. And just as quickly, with a hard bite on her lower lip, he moved downwards, re-releasing her hands and re-tangling them in the sheets. His leg against her moved away and she whimpered, gasping in need. But he paid her no mind, shuffling down the bed, pressing kiss after bite after lick against her.

And then suddenly, he paused as his tongue traced her navel, eyes glancing up at her with a flash. Chloe almost groaned, wanting to scream at him for stopping, wanting to reach down at pull him towards where she wanted…where she _needed_ him most. But one look at him had her mouth running dry, her limbs seizing in place. His hair was messier than usual and she wanted nothing more than tangle her hands in it, to pluck that soft feather from behind his ear and make him feel as good as she was feeling now, to tease him as much as he was teasing her. His eyes narrowed at her as if reading her every thought and he grinned, all mischief and malice.

And then slowly, his smile fell, and Chloe’s eyes widened as she watched him, tracked his tongue as it swept across his bottom lip, ever so casually, but incredibly deliberate. A hunger within her buzzed. Heat collected in her abdomen and she could feel the dampness of her panties against her in a way she’d never felt before.

He kept his eyes on her as his gloved hands roamed her body, travelling up and down her thighs, pushing them apart in order to lie comfortably between them. When she felt his fingers skim along the edge of her underwear, Chloe had to bite her lip from crying out. Then, all to quickly, he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, and his movements slowed once more as he glanced up at her.

This time, when their eyes met, they both seemed to pause, watching each other with a silent question, breaths held on a precipice.

Whoever he was under the mask, she knew he was beautiful. His mask, simply twin shadows over his eyes, sparkled against his skin, accentuating the curve of his nose and the fire of his eyes. Perhaps in another world, or in a different time, he would have been hers and she would have been his, and they would have been happy together. But right now they seemed to know and both agree that what this was was only temporary. They were two lost souls undeserving of touch, of heart, of love, and so together they would burn such thoughts to ashes, burn themselves, and burn the world if they had too.  

After what felt like lifetime, Chloe made the smallest of movements, her chin rising and falling in the most subtle of nods.

He smirked and his hands pulled down on her damp panties. She squirmed feeling the air on her and sighing as he kissed down her legs, throwing her underwear over his shoulder once reaching her ankles, completely ridding her of her last remaining garment. Her hands tightened, grasping at pillows and sheets as he tracked kisses up the inside of her legs, slowly and teasingly. As he neared her sex, he slowed down, taking his time to suck hickeys into her skin, causing her to groan. When he bit her, she gasped, enjoying the pain far more than she ever would have expected.

Eventually, after moving up to her waist and leaving yet another mark, Le Paon’s hands reached around to hold her hips once more and she sighed at the touch, his gloved hands touching only skin.

She squeaked when one of his hands squeezed, pressing against her ass, before he wrapped his hands inwards, holding her inner thighs and presenting her to him. Chloe breathed in deep, blush lighting up across her skin as she trembled, suddenly shy and nervous at being so exposed. Nevertheless, after taking a moment to become more accustomed to their position, she raised her chin, arching an eyebrow at him as if to ask what was keeping him. Even maskless, Chloe Bourgeois tried to keep up the act.

This time, when his lips touched her, she screamed.

It was a huge contrast to his vice-like grip on her hips. His hands pushed her down against the mattress, trying to keep her still on his mouth as she broke beneath him. His lips were gentle but their effect sent shockwaves through her body. Her legs spasmed, kicking out erratically as his tongue ran up her skin that was already so incredibly drenched with arousal. She buckled; she twisted, grasping at air. Her hands reached for something, anything, and eventually settled, one tangling in her own hair, while the other grabbed at her heaving breast.

The only thing holding her still were his strong hands wrapped in a fabric too soft to be leather, soft, yet cold and almost metallic, something that she knew was magic. Its somewhat cool touch was a balm to her burning skin as he absolutely devoured her, licking up her folds and finding that sweet spot that when touched made her scream again.

No one had ever touched her like this and it was so new, so overwhelming. Her body and mind felt fractured. And she had no control as her legs fluttered. Her mouth opened in a moan only to burst with another shout as he flicked his tongue against where she was most sensitive.

“AH!” she panted, gasping as he went faster and faster and faster. Her mind shook just as much as her body, and she leaned her head back against the mattress, tugging on her breast with one hand while another scream ripped through her.

He stopped.

And the action made her want to scream in a very different way. Instead she settled for a gasp of surprise, moaning the words, “Don’t stop!” shaking her head back in forth, before leaning up to look down at him to see him staring up at her. She blinked, for a moment seeing a flash of turquoise before his eyes flashed danger and he pressed a hand down against her lower lips. She moaned once more and he watched her, gauging her reaction with a smirk, licking his mouth clean before biting down his lower lip.

“Ahhhhh,” she sighed, the touch of his glove on her soaked skin felt like ice on fire, and when he laughed, his warm breath fanned out against her, only intensifying the feeling. He seemed to enjoy watching her reaction, leaning down to run his tongue up the length of her and she gasped, her hand reaching down to grab his hair, a silent, begging command to keep him on her, even as she sunk deeper into the bed.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please, please, please,” she repeated like a prayer fast on her lips, a loud, desperate shout that petered of into a whimpered whisper as his tongue explored her inner folds. She leaned back against the mattress, squeezing her eyes shut to see nothing else but the look in his eyes from when he had stared her down, bright and fiery and red. Her hand found her nipple and squeezed hard, making her see stars. “Just don’t stop,” she whispered.  

Le Paon seemed to take the instruction well, his hands moving back to hold her hips, pulling her down the bed and closer to him. His lips wrapped around her and he sucked.

Chloe screamed louder.

She imagined it was what being struck by lightning felt like. She thought about their rooftop fights and felt that same adrenaline that coursed through her, those same heavy desperate breaths, but now even stronger, harder, and much more satisfying. She felt ready to combust, standing tall atop a tower and ready to fall, to break, to feel.

He sucked harder.

“Yes! T-there! Right there!” she shuddered, her back arching as she repeated herself over and over, her command coming off more as wish. “Right there! Yes! Just like that! Yes!”

Just as she was about to fall, he pulled back again and she sobbed, her legs closing against the cold air as both hands reached to grasp his hair, frantic to pull him back. But he resisted, grabbing back, pulling one of her hands away and locking it in his while his other hand reached to open her back up to him.

He growled at her, hands rough and calling her attention. Chloe shook her head in frustration. Her eyes closed as she tried in vain to catch her breath.

And then like simmering, hot magma, his deep voice reached her ears. “Tell me you want me,” he spoke, the sound sending sparks of pleasure through her. It wasn’t a request. And his hand ran over her, a finger poised at her entrance.  

She moaned, shaking her head at the arousal building up inside her. Her body wailed at the emptiness inside her.

“Say it,” he repeated, more harsh. Yet the kiss he pressed against her was far too gentle in comparison, a vast difference from the brashness of his demand. And with a glare and a smile he swiped his tongue against her clit once more. It felt like the crack of a whip against her skin.

“Ahhh!” she moaned, shuddering, her hand gripping his helplessly. “Fuck.”

He smiled against her, backing away and nipping against the skin of her inner thigh.

“No, no, no, no…” she pleaded, her head shaking from side to side. “I-I…”

“Say it.”

“I need you,” she finally said, her mind screaming.

“Beg for it,” his smile flashed in her mind as she squirmed, his finger pressing into her.

“Ahhh,” she gasped, and then his finger backed away. She sputtered.

“Beg,” he said, the edge in his voice threatening that he wouldn’t ask again, and she crumbled at the thought of him leaving her like this, sweating, moaning, and on edge. The thought made her legs clamp around him to keep him close, but he merely pushed back, hands pushing against the rising hickeys on her skin.

“Please, oh please, oh please,” she gave in, easily. Her hands on him tightened, his silky red hair not an anchor enough for her. “Please, please, please!”

She lost count of her whimpers, deaf to her own moans as he caressed her again, his hand returned to tease her before a finger slipped into her core and she buckled. Le Paon paused, watching close, following every reaction as he filled her.

When finally, after a few frozen moments, she let out a sigh of pleasure, he continued, pulling in and out of her in a rhythm of his own making. His tongue flicked, tracing, and circling over her folds before his mouth engulfed her completely, sucking her clit and making her convulse. That growing need bloomed within her, a rising fire that was blazing at every spark he gave to her.

“Ahhhh,” she moaned, over and over and over, almost bawling as he added another finger inside of her, pushing into her again and again. “Yes!” she cried, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

And then as he licked another stripe against her, that pressure within her built up within her once more, pushing her higher and higher. Her breath was a dream that she would never catch again and her legs shook violently. She bit down on her lip, her moans dying off as she was completely overwhelmed by his touch. What felt like another scream inside her, burst out as a tremor, blazing across her and tearing her limb from limb in absolute bliss as she sighed in a mixture of relief and agony.

Out of breath and boneless, she feel back, her moment of ecstasy reached in a second of silence before another string of words feel from her lips. “Ahhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she panted over and over, even as his mouth moved against her, before using the last of her breath to voice out a long winded, “Fuuuuckkkkk.”  

“Fuck?” Le Paon’s voice asked, and she opened her eyes to see him smile, pushing to crawl back over her. His lips brushed against Chloe’s temple as her eyes fluttered shut, completely at ease and spent. He pressed against her and she could feel the hardness of him through his pants and she shuddered. His gloved hand reached to push her hair back behind her ear, his thumb tracing up the curve of her cheek, before bending down to whisper in her ear, “Anything for you, Queenie.”

Her heart stopped.

Chloe gasped, sitting up in her bed, eyes flying open in terror. Her breath escaped her as she blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. The feeling of her silk pajamas on her skin felt foreign and she shuddered. Her heart pounded in her chest, a sudden feeling of ice chilling her to the bone as she looked for him.

But as she glanced across her room, the only movement she caught was her slumbering kwami in her nearby flower bed. Moonlight glittered through her window, the only real source of light. She fell back against her bed, eyes wide as she let the fact sink in that she wouldn’t be catching a wink of sleep that evening, not with a pair of smouldering red eyes haunting her, phantom whispers of lips on her skin causing her to blush unwillingly, and she sighed, not quite sure if it was a bad predicament to be in.

 

 


End file.
